Fan Fiction Characters
by Eragon Auditore
Summary: Characters for my main story or maybe others
1. CPL Andrew Winters

_**Personal Information**_

Name: Andrew "Hawk" Winters

Date of birth: 01/27/2505

Height before augmentation: 6'2"

Height after augmentation: 7' 1"

Vision: 20/15, excellent

Blood type: B

Weight without armor: 250 lbs.

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Nationality: Unknown

Personality Type: INTP

Zodiac: Aquarius

 _ **Occupational Information**_

Occupation: ONI Operative

Wing: Spartan-II

Weapon(s) of choice: Modified ARC-920 Railgun, M739 Saw

Room: 153

Soldier ID: S-153

Armor type: Recon, Heiloskrill

AI companion: Epsilon

Weight with armor: 1,350 lbs.

Psych profile: Andrew has recently lost the squad he's been serving with for 2 years, he shows several signs of severe PTSD. He has become Reclusive and Antisocial. though when he speaks deeply about his views on it he becomes himself for a period. He shows socialization skills with other survivors within the PTSD community. He also shows signs of a mild sociopathic tendencies and schizophrenia. He seems to have a deep connection with the girl he brought, Kamille Simon


	2. SGT Michael Jones

_**Personal Information**_

Name: Michael "Mike" Jones

Date of birth: 04/10/2506

Height before Augmentation: 6' 0"

Height after augmentation: 7' 0"

Vision before augmentation: 20/20 average

Vision After augmentation: 20/20, Reason: augmentation Failed

Blood type: AB+

Weight without armor: 230 lbs.

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Nationality: British

Personality Type: ISTP

Zodiac: Aries

 _ **Occupational Information**_

Occupation: ONI operative

Wing: Spartan-II Field scientist

Weapon(s) of choice: M395 DMR, Modified M99 Stanchion

Room: 735

Soldier ID: S-735

AI companion: Lucy

Armor type: Recruit, Heiloskrill

Weight with armor: 1,330 lbs.

Psych profile: After Experiencing the loss of his Squad during the invasion of an insurrectionist base on Teribus Island on Eridanis-II, the shock crippled him with a mild case of PTSD, he still retains much of his old personality but is quiet when alone, I believe this makes him the perfect candidate for our program


	3. Dr Mike Jones

_**Personal Information**_

Name: Mike Jones

Date of birth: 04/10/2535

Height: 5' 7"

Vision: 20/20 average

Blood type: AB+

Weight: 270 lbs.

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Nationality: German

Personality Type: ISTP

Zodiac: Aries

 _ **Occupational Information**_

Occupation: scientist

Wing: prototype

Room: 752A

Soldier ID: 1753

AI companion: Lucy

Psych profile: Mike is a very sociable person. He likes to joke with his colleagues. He mainly relies on luck to get him through his day to day schedule. He is a kind, gentle person. He looks forward and is very forward thinking, some would even say ahead of his time. He is a very stable person despite the things he's seen happen to test subjects.


	4. Kazuki Ishikawa

_**Personal Information**_

Name: Kazuki Ishikawa

Date of birth: 09/01/2502

Height: 5' 9"

Vision: 20/15, excellent

Blood type: O-

Weight: 190 lbs.

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Nationality: Japanese

Personality Type: ISTJ

Zodiac: Virgo

 _ **Occupational Information**_

Crimes: Assassination, Genetic modification, Hacking, Destruction of government property, Etc...

Weapon(s) of choice: SRS99C, M6D Magnum

Address: Unknown

AI companion:

Psych profile: Kazuki is an angry young man with the knowledge and ability to kill. He is cold and distant and refuses to open up to anyone but his adopted sister who he takes care of, Her location is unknown. He refuses to talk during our sessions and he keeps to himself when in his cell.


	5. Anastasia Simon

_**Personal Information**_

Name: Anastasia Simon

Date of birth: 04/16/2504

Height before augmentation: 5'7"

Height after augmentation: 6'5"

Vision before augmentation: 20/20 average

Vision After augmentation: 20/15

Blood type: O

Weight without armor: 160 lbs.

Gender: Female

Age: 21

Nationality: African American

Personality Type: ENFJ

Zodiac: Aries

 _ **Occupational Information**_

Occupation: Ex-Criminal, ONI operative,

Wing: Spartan-II

Weapon(s) of choice: BR85HB Battle Rifle, M6H Magnum

Room: 928

Soldier ID: S-928

Armor type: Copperhead, Venture

AI companion: Lotus

Weight with armor: 1,260 lbs.

Psych profile: She is very stable when in normal situations but due to her being lighter she moves fast and silent in stressful situations, listed missing at age seventeen, she was on run for a year before being jailed for trespassing and then escaped with Kazuki at age eighteen and has been hiding out ever since.


	6. Kaiber Genesis

_**Personal Information**_

Name: Kaiber "Reaper" Genesis

Race: Precursor

Date of birth: Unknown

Height: 6'4"

Vision: 20/20

Blood type: X

Weight without armor: 130

Gender: male

Age: 15

Nationality: Unknown

Personality Type: ENTJ

Zodiac: Gemini

 _ **Occupational Information**_

Occupation: Genetic scientist and soldier

Wing: Classified

Weapon(s) of choice: Z-130 Suppressor, Z-250 lightrifle, Z-110 Boltshot

Room: 391

Soldier ID: X-391

Armor type: Reaper

AI companion: Death

Weight with armor: 300

Psych Profile: we found him after he crashed into Reach after the covenant invaded Harvest, he was taken to the nearby Spartan training and augmentation center after being discovered during a training exercise, it was several weeks before the pod started to thaw and opened revealing the occupant, the boy inside had already been equipped with armor and weapons superior to our own, the first human to interact with him was John-117, who he quickly befriended.


End file.
